Mon cher journal
by TorriGilly
Summary: Booth se souvient... Oui, c'est pourri comme résumé x)


Bureaux du F.B.I.

Booth était assis dans son bureau.

Un stylo à la main, il écrivait dans un cahier.

« _Mon cher journal…_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire. Mais pas un journal-intime ! C'est plutôt un truc pour Bones ça !  
En pensant à elle, justement, c'est d'elle dont je voulais parler.  
Il faut toujours qu'il m'arrive quelque chose quand je suis avec. D'ailleurs, la nuit dernière, il s'est passé un truc bizarre, qui ne m'a cependant pas déplut… _»

**Flash back**

Institut Jefferson

Le Dr Brennan était penchée sur un vieux squelette. A côté d'elle se trouvait une bande d'étudiants.

L'agent Booth arriva à ce moment là, suivant Caroline qui le tirait par sa cravate.

C : Cocotte il va falloir venir avec moi.

Brennan ne bougea pas d'un poil.

C (soupirant) : S'il faut utiliser les grand moyens…

Elle lâcha Booth et gravit les marches.

L'alarme se déclencha et résonna dans tout le Jefferson. Quelques gardes arrivèrent en courant.

Temperance, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, quitta ses élèves et alla rejoindre Caroline.

T : (aux gardes) C'est bon, tout va bien. (Se tournant vers l'intruse) Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

C : Il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent.

Tempe fit demi-tour et commença à rejoindre ses étudiants, en soupirant.

C : Ce squelette doit bien avoir plus de 200 ans, une semaine de plus ou de moins ne changera rien !

T : Très bien… Venez dans mon bureau.

C : Merci. (Se tournant vers Booth) Eh le guignol ! On y va.

Booth, qui était en train de jongler avec un stylo, le reposa et les suivirent.

**Fin flash back**

« _Un peu après, Caroline nous a informé qu'Anderson s'était échappé de prison._

_Anderson… Notre toute première mission ensemble, avec Bones, avant même qu'on commence notre vrai collaboration. Un fou furieux qui avait juré notre perte…_

_Caroline avait préféré charger quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour le retrouver, et nous a dit qu'il fallait nous mettre, Bones et moi, sous haute protection._

_C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermés, dans cette chambre. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable, et impossible de sortir ou ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir une fenêtre._ »

**Flash back**

Booth et Brennan étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit de la chambre, regardant un point invisible sur le plafond.

T : Booth.

S : Mmh…

T : On va rester ici encore combien de temps ?

S : Jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Anderson.

…

S : Voyez le bon côté des choses, ça permet de faire une petite pause dans votre travail.

Brennan tourna la tête vers lui.

T : Booth, vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire. Et puis je peux très bien me défendre moi-même !

S : Bones, s'ils m'ont collé là aussi c'est qu'il y a réellement un risque.

Temperance soupira une énième fois, puis se leva.

Elle retira sa petite veste, pour se retrouver en débardeur.

T : Ils ne connaissent pas les ventilateurs ici ?

**Fin flash back**

« _Oui, il faisait une température abominable dans cette pièce._

_La soirée arriva bien vite, et Bones ne tenait plus en place ! Nous avons donc décidé de nous coucher._

_Et c'est à partir de ce moment que c'est devenu intéressant..._ »

**Flash back**

Booth commença à retirer son t-shirt.

T : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?!

S : Bones, il fait une chaleur horrible. Je ne pourrais pas m'endormir avec ces vêtements sur le dos.

T : … Bien…

Seeley continu donc en retirant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et enfin son pantalon.

T : Booth !

S : Quoi encore ?

T : Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas plus loin ?!

S (souriant) : Vous me connaissez mieux que ça voyons.

**Fin flash back**

« _Elle a finit à son tour par se mettre en sous-vêtements, et nous nous sommes couchés côte à côte sur le lit._

_Elle s'était endormie depuis un petit bout de temps, quand tout à coup je l'ai entendu se lever et aller à la salle de bain._

_Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle y avait fait, mais quand elle s'est collé à moi quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai compris… Elle était entièrement nue !_

_Je me suis retourné vers elle, en la dégageant un peu de moi, et j'ai vu deux grands yeux ouverts._

_Bones somnambule, je n'aurais jamais cru ça !_

_On m'a toujours dis qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller un somnambule, alors je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil. Enfin… Je crois plutôt que j'étais terrifié… !_ »

**Flash back**

S (murmurant) : Bones…

Brennan se rapprocha de nouveau de lui.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Booth et le fit basculer sur le dos.

S : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

Elle fit glisser sa main lentement vers le bas ventre de Seeley et attrapa le caleçon de celui-ci.

S : Bones…

Comme si elle avait entendu, elle s'éloigna de lui et se rallongea sur le dos.

S (pensée) : Pfiou ! Je l'ai échappé belle !

**Fin flash back**

« _Finalement, je me suis endormis, mais le repos fut de courte durée. Vers deux heures du matin, je me suis réveillé._

_La chaleur avait beaucoup diminué et Bones dormait encore._

_Je me suis levé pour prendre un verre et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçu que je ne portais plus rien sur moi ! Elle avait tout simplement profité du fait que je m'endorme pour me retirer mon caleçon... La peste !_

_Quelques heures plus tard et après m'être rhabillé, j'entendis Bones m'appeler._ »

**Flash back**

T : Booth !

L'interpelé alla la rejoindre dans la chambre.

S : Oui ?

T : Je peux savoir ce que je fais dans cette tenue ?!

S (faisant mine de rien) : Vous avez sûrement dû avoir trop chaud cette nuit…

T : Vous plaisantez ?! Je m'en souviendrais !

S : Bones, vous voulez que je vous dise ?! Vous êtes somnambule.

T : Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible, je m'en serais aperçu plus tôt…

Booth commença à partir.

S : Au fait, un agent est passé ce matin très tôt. Anderson a été retrouvé, on peut repartir.

…

T : Booth. … Booth !

Sans se retourner, Seeley partit un sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin flash back**

« _En repensant à sa tête, ça me fait bien rire._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois lui avouer… Déjà qu'elle me pose pas mal de question comme…_ »

X : Booth !

Il releva la tête de son cahier sans terminer sa phrase.

S : Bones ?!

T : Ça fait trois fois que j'essaye de vous joindre sur votre téléphone.

Seeley regarda son portable. En effet, il avait plusieurs appels en absences, dont trois de Brennan.

S : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

T : Caroline veut nous voir au sujet d'Anderson.

S : Ok, J'arrive.

…

T : Au fait, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que j'ai fais cette nuit ?!

S : Non. Bon allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard.

T (soupirant) : Bien…

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit de son bureau, Booth écrivit une dernière ligne.

« _Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de me poser des questions. Je me vois mal lui expliquer qu'elle a fait voler mon caleçon à l'autre bout de la chambre !_ »


End file.
